Clear Mind, Burning Soul
by Snizer
Summary: 5D's anime AU where Jack Atlas and Yuusei Fudou are actually in love. Following the original storyline of 5D's anime, certain scenes - both in and off screen - are rewritten as if they were romantically attached to each other. More information inside! Kingcrabshipping (Jack Atlas x Yuusei Fudou), side pairings will appear. The rating may go up sooner or later.
1. Now I Know

Is this a parody fic or one of those "what if" AU fics? I'm not sure how I should categorise this but I had to get this out of my head, namely how would certain scenes from 5D's anime (and off-screen) seem if Jack and Yuusei were, in fact, romantically devoted to each other. Such a sweet thought... *sighs*

Kingcrabshipping, other shippings will appear on the side, mainly revolving around Jack and Yuusei. Mature themes shall be seen but mostly T rated stuff. I will raise the rating as sexual themes appear.

Please enjoy - I know I'm going to enjoy this myself, maybe a bit too much. :''''D

* * *

1. Now I know

Jack was definitely the most badass kid in the orphanage, and not only was he incredibly strong and determined (to the degree of being unbelievably thick-headed, admittedly), he also was good at playing Duel Monsters. Every day with Jack was an adventure, every day was worth waiting for when they went to sleep, Martha herself pushing them into their rooms when it was getting too late. Waking up next to Jack's bed was always just as fun, especially in those mornings when Yuusei was the first to worm out of his bed and got a chance to gently push on his shoulder - whereas the blond boy usually greeted 'good morning' by slamming a pillow on his head. Either way was fine: Yuusei spend the entire day with Jack, and usually Crow accompanied them if he wasn't playing with the younger children. Nonetheless, it was always him and Jack at least - and it was the best way Yuusei knew it.

Oh, how the time flew! Yuusei had known Jack as long as he could remember, and together they grew up, learning to read, write and calculate (all of those being helped by their favourite trading card game), passing the prepuberty and reaching the noisy, violent years of teenage (Jack got taller at such an alarming rate it made Martha both amused and irritated at how quickly Jack's clothes got too small for him).  
It was around the age of 11 when Yuusei first experienced the feelings of wanting Jack's attention more than ever before, 13 when he first masturbated (more like touched himself lightly, embarrassed and squirming helplessly in the bathroom), and, when it was time for him, Jack and Crow to leave the orphanage as they saw it was best for them to go live on their own when they were 15, Yuusei knew what all those little tingling sensations in his stomach and groin meant and was utterly terrified of it. He liked Jack, very much - of course he had always admired him... But now, a completely different meaning made itself clear in Yuusei's bright head.

Just how embarrassing it was to admit it to himself while having both Jack and Crow around...! The copper-haired friend would be totally taken aback - "Why him, why Jack?! He's an idiot, no matter how much of a duel genius he is because, _wow_, he's an idiot!" - and, well, he wasn't entirely sure of Jack's possible reaction which made him feel even more insecure. _'Better stay quiet,'_ Yuusei told to himself as the three of them found themselves trying to find a good place to spend their night in.

Finally, they settled into one of the many abandoned factory buildings near the shore, each of them taking an own room to inhabit and sleep in. Yuusei, too, crawled into one corner of the room after finding a tattered, thin blanket to cover himself with. It wasn't much of a protection from the chilly air but he didn't complain. He never complained, after all. Closing his eyes he relaxed, let out a deep breath and snuggled as close to the wall he could, curling up into as tiny ball as possible. Somewhere outside something was broken loudly and distant yells were heard. He hoped he could get some rest before the sun rises.

He listened to his own breathing for a good while until his senses suddenly got sharper: he could swear he heard someone on the other side of the room's door. And indeed, soon he heard the door handle being lowered and the door pulled open with a quiet creak. Immediately Yuusei turned to look who had come in -  
Even in the room's dimness Yuusei could tell it was Jack. The blond closed the door behind him and quietly walked closer to his dark-haired friend.

"Yuusei?"

"Jack?"

"Oh, you're awake... Good."

"Didn't you get any sleep?"

"In a cold and dirty place like this? I couldn't get any sleep in a million years," the taller boy grumbled. "Figured it would be more comfortable here."

"...what about Crow?"

"The birdbrain's probably with the other birds on the roof. Birds of a feather..."

"I wish he's okay, I heard someone shouting outside just a while ago..."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack mumbled, getting down on his knees and settling himself to lie down next to the other boy. Yuusei turned to his other side so he was face to face with Jack and spread his blanket open, throwing it partly on Jack who nodded - his way of saying "thank you". The blond moved closer, and it was impossible for Yuusei to ignore how Jack's broad body emanated pleasant heat onto him. It then occured to him that the other guy hadn't been physically this close to him in years: back then when they still had pillow fights and bed wrestling together they were only children, and now when they were older, Yuusei did feel a difference having Jack this close to him. Wanting to avoid silence between them, Yuusei whispered,

"We will be okay, right?"

"Absolutely. As long as we have our decks and duel disks."

"We haven't gotten into duels yet..."

"But the time will come soon... Maybe tomorrow even."

"Uh huh." They both breathed calmly for a while, then Yuusei opened his mouth again. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Not at all," was the immediate answer. "We already talked about this months ago, it was time for us to leave, it was getting too cramped at Martha's place and we're old enough to take care of ourselves. I don't know about you and Crow but I won't let anyone step over me - I will crush them all before they know what hit them." Yuusei couldn't see Jack's face but deducing from Jack's low voice and its heavy tone of determination he knew that Jack was having one of those familiar expressions on his face: frowning, his eyes narrow and the corners of his lips curved downwards. Same Jack as ever. Yuusei smiled, happy to know Jack couldn't see it.

"Yes, you will," he said in a calm voice.

"You just wait and see. None of them will get from the hands of me, Jack Atlas, before I'm done with them."

"That's right." Yes, always the same...

"I will protect you, always, anywhere..."

"Huh?"

"Because you... You are too kind sometimes." The smile dropped off from Yuusei's face and he frowned, facing to the direction where he knew Jack's face was.

"I can fight too."

"Yes, you can... But now it's a little different, Yuusei..."

"But with you and Crow... I will do anything to keep you two safe." Jack didn't reply instantly but took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before answering.

"Stay close to me. I'm not letting you wander off somewhere just like that. We're not children anymore."

"...Jack?"

"...I will crush them all for you if I have to." Yuusei's breathe got stuck into his throat. He heard Jack's voice tremble just now, he definitely did... What was it? What did that voice and those words mean?

"Jack... I'm never leaving you." This time, Yuusei's heard and felt his own words shaking. It made him feel slightly anxious, he had no idea what he was getting so nervous about, they were just talking -

Talking, discussing about their feelings. Yuusei wanted to let it all out at once, now when they finally were alone, just the two of them. He breathed in and said quietly, "I promise, I will always follow you wherever you go - just wait for me."

He felt a lot lighter when he got those words out, as if he had kept them in his head for God knows how long... Funnily enough, he realised, there was a chance that was exactly the case. So much to say to Jack but no right time, place or mood had ever come for him to actually say any of those things. But now they were there...

"..."

Yuusei wondered why Jack stayed silent. Did he fall asleep? Did he hear any of -

"Yuusei." What a relief... Or was it?

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm..." The black-haired boy shivered. Was he angry, or utterly confused by Yuusei's promise? Or did he finally see through him with those beautiful, light lilac eyes of his even without seeing him...?

A hand grabbed gently on Yuusei's chin, a warm breath brushed against his face and something new, pleasant, _fanta__stic_ touched his lips.

* * *

*heavy sigh* DONE!

That's it, that's the first chapter. More like a prologue, was it? I wanted to leave the end kind of vague just to tease you readers but I can fairly say that whatever happened just now wasn't followed by any sexy activities. (I'm just as disappointed as some of you might be but it's actually essential for the future chapters that nothing more serious happens between Jakku and You-Say just yet!)

As you can probably see, I'm still having a LOT of problems with writing in English. Any tips and hints are greatly appreciated (make it simple so I don't missunderstand anything ahaha)! Also, wow, my first multi-chap story... _NO I'M NOT NERVOUS AT ALL_


	2. Further?

About time I updated... This chapter has been done for a while already but I didn't have the heart to submit it just yet, as I feel anxious to write more. Oh well, here it is now. It was fun writing this chapter. I appreciate much drama. :''D

* * *

2. Further?

In the morning, Yuusei felt something wrapped loosely around his upper body, surrounding him with a comfortable warmth and a pleasant, familiar scent. When he lazily opened his eyes, Yuusei saw another body next to him, their chest moving slowly as the person breathed, still sleeping deeply while having his arms around Yuusei's shoulders. The boy looked up to see the person's face and was satisfied to see it was Jack.

_It wasn't a dream after all._

Yuusei felt his cheeks become a lot warmer all of a sudden, and he smiled, staring at the blond affectionately. He gently pushed on Jack's shoulder, and soon the other young man was awake too. He blinked, eyed Yuusei for a while, and as if it was completely natural, they kissed quickly, only their lips touching briefly. That was their second kiss, the first had taken place just a few hours earlier before they had fallen asleep, hugging each other tightly, almost like clinging onto each other for their lives. They got up after that, not many words were exchanged when they picked up their duel disks with them and went to look for Crow.

All three of them went to explore the further areas, staying together the entire time, and Jack and Yuusei didn't even try to get separated from their friend or speak with each other outside of Crow's hearing range.

Days went by, and it seemed like neither of the two even remembered what had happened when Crow hadn't been watching them.

Groups of duelists, most of them older than them, were on their trails. Unknown men with duel disks attached on their wrists were hungry for victory, eager to beat them up in heated duels. "What are we going to do? We don't know have many gangs there are, they keep appearing when we least expect it," Crow panted when they got safe inside another building. Jack and Yuusei agreed. They hadn't been fully prepared for this. They needed help and guidance...

What a miracle it was when one young duelist didn't want to challenge them but insisted on joining them, wanting to make a team of four. He was about the same age as them and, as they witnessed afterwards, a talented duelist with a unique deck and determination hard, unbreakable as steel.

He was Kyosuke Kiryu, the founder of Team Satisfaction as they became known soon all over the Satellite.

* * *

Weeks turned into months, and soon Kiryu was inseparable part of them. Thanks to him, the three other boys, Crow, Jack and Yuusei, now knew their goal and how to achieve it, as they hadn't really had one before the tall, silver-haired boy came to them.

"Because we're stuck in Satellite, we have to be able to do something big while being here: I say, we get over the whole Satellite, become the number one duelist group anyone has ever seen!"

To that, they gladly complied. Now that they had an actual reason to fight against the other duelists, time elapsed at a quicker pace, there was no moment of hesitation when they got face to face with other duel gangs, most of them older and physically bigger than them. But they didn't suffer any defeats. Together, they practised dueling, then went out to challenge everyone who came to their sight, not letting them escape before they had reached the outcome in their duels: a crafty idea by Kiryu, finally put into effect by Yuusei (who took the liberty to fix and tune their duel disks when they got back into their headquarters), a pair of handcuffs installed in them so they could link their opponents by their own duel disks, the loser's piece of equipment exploding when their lifepoints hit zero.

They became a strong, feared group of duelists within weeks. True, they still didn't have a proper, warm place for them to stay in, and they often had troubles getting required amount of nourishment, but they fared just well - because they were together, all four of them, Team Satisfaction.

Kiryu being with them, they had gotten familiar with alcohol too. In the orphanage, Martha had never let them taste it and all three boys had been scared to ever even try getting their hands in any intoxicating drinks but now it was part of their life to drink whenever they got enough to share, getting drunk together and staying up until the next morning's sun was peeking behind the skyline. It was all to celebrate their strength, their victories and power as a team.

This was one of those nights. The teens were sitting in a circle, Crow and Jack occupying two chairs while Yuusei and Kiryu shared a dirty couch, a little round table on the centre and several beer bottles and cans, both empty and full, on it. After hours of talking, yelling, laughing and awkward singing (mostly by Kiryu), they soon became quiet, Crow looking through his deck's cards, Jack sitting silently and sipping on his beer while after a while, Kiryu babbling about their duels and what was waiting for them in the future and Yuusei leaning his arms on his knees, swaying a little - it was clear that he was almost ready to go sleep.

Suddenly, Kiryu stopped talking and looked at the dark-haired boy next to him. He smiled.

"You haven't even drank that much, Yuusei." Jack looked from the side of his vision Yuusei shaking his head weakly.

"...I don't like the taste," the boy mumbled.

"Haha, I thought so. It's okay." Kiryu's hand moved behind Yuusei's back and pulled the boy closer to him by his bare shoulder. Jack saw Yuusei's eyes open a little when his head leaned against the other boy's chest. Kiryu chuckled quietly. "You are really cute when you're drunk."

Jack's eyes widened but Crow was the first person to comment.

"Ugh, Yuusei's a guy, Kiryu."

"Still cute," Kiryu said simply and pressed his face on Yuusei's thick hair. Jack felt a bit uncomfortable seeing how Yuusei's eyes got open wide in a polite surprise: something was telling him that Kiryu had just kissed the top of the boy's head.

"Ugh," Crow grunted again. "That's it, I'm done for tonight... I'm out! Good night, guys!" he said as he put his cards back into his jeans' pocket, stood up and left the room while staggering dangerously by every step he took.

It was only Jack, Yuusei and Kiryu in the room. Jack turned his gaze from the door to the two other boys. Kiryu was nuzzling his face against Yuusei's hair while Yuusei held onto Kiryu's shoulder, his eyes searching for Jack and looking at him, almost helplessly as his cheeks glowed in an adorable colour of red.

"Jack..."

"Jack," Kiryu said, getting the blond's attention. "You are an honest man. You see this boy here?" He grabbed Yuusei's chin and turned his face to look directly at Jack, making sure he saw the boy's face perfectly. "You know what I think, right? He is adorable, isn't he?"

It was the first time in a long moment when Jack finally moved on his chair, startling visibly as he looked from Kiryu to Yuusei and back to their leader. "W-what?"

"Yuusei is adorable, and very cute. Don't you think so too?"

"...I..."

"I know you do. Yuusei is fucking sexy."

Jack's breath got stuck in his throat, momentarily he couldn't breathe or hear anything: the face of Yuusei's blushing, confused face, then Kiryu's demanding, knowing stare and his cruel, merciless smile.

Not only had it come more and more difficult for Jack to ignore the memory of wanting to be close to Yuusei and claim him to be his but Kiryu, the leader of the group, had become way too touchy-feely with the boy. Jack tried to hide it because, oh no, he couldn't say any of his thoughts out loud - _"Yuusei is mine, there's something you don't know about us!"_ - but he was afraid it had already gone too far. Did Kiryu see through him? Or was he only playing with Jack? Nevertheless, Jack was sure that he wasn't the only one who had special feelings towards Yuusei.

Jack should have been quicker. Now Kiryu was after Yuusei too - and all this time Jack had pretended not to have anything more intimate or personal going on with Yuusei. He couldn't break the facade now either.

Jack shook his head and got up from the chair.

"I'm going to bed now. See you guys later." Everything around him seemed fuzzy, he tottered out of the room into the dimness, turning to walk to his own room. It felt like his head was full of air (he hoped hangover wouldn't gnaw at him later on), he already felt like throwing up... albeit for entirely different reasons than alcohol.

_Damn Kiryu!_

Was he going to win? Jack wanted to win... But had he left the wrong cards in his hand?

* * *

Yuusei had curled up on top of a pile of blankets, it was past midnight and he needed rest for the next day. Still, he couldn't close his eyes.

Crow and Jack had left: now it was only Kiryu and him.

Yuusei bit down onto his lower lip. So weird... knowing that they weren't anywhere near...

The door opened, Yuusei ignored it. His body felt numb, yet something bubbled in his stomach, almost if he was about to throw up.

"Yuusei..."

"..."

"I found more blankets for us." Indeed, just a half second later something fell on top of Yuusei. He grabbed it and pulled it over his body more properly, still not turning to look at the other boy. "More for us now when those two are gone."

"..." Yuusei swallowed quietly. Kiryu settled next to him, his legs poking his own lightly.

"Don't worry, Yuusei. We'll be fine, we're strong even if it's just the two of us. Jack and Crow just don't know any better."

"...huh," Yuusei breathed.

"Really, Yuusei, no worries." To Yuusei's surprise, a hand pushed under his arm and pulled him against Kiryu's chest while the silver-head's face nuzzled his hair. Yuusei blinked - this sure was an oddly familiar feeling... "I am here, after all." And Yuusei remembered. This had already happened once, a while ago... in Jack's presence. Yuusei had been bemused by their team's leader's sudden touches, and incredibly embarrassed because it had been Jack who witnessed it. Now it was happening again: did it feel any different to him now?

No, he still wasn't sure how he felt about this kind of closeness...

"Yuusei... I'm here. Together, we will win." _Win what, exactly?_ The entire island was theirs, they had conquered each district of Satellite back when Jack and Crow were still part of the group. Now there was nothing... "You will stay with me, right?"

Only then did Yuusei stretch his neck to turn and look at Kiryu. His gaze caught a sight of a pair of golden eyes which stared at him intensively. Mercilessly demanding stare.

Yuusei had no clue if he was going to win anything by this... but he simply didn't have any cards left in his hand.

"I will stay with you, Kiryu - I promise."

"I knew it," Kiryu mumbled, obviously content. "You... You are very cute."

"...Kiryu...?"

"Very adorable," the boy added, then planted a kiss on Yuusei's forehead. The boy gasped.

"Ki-Kiryu!"

"Yuusei..." Now he aimed lower, moving his lips to Yuusei's mouth: Yuusei gasped again and tried to lean away from him - but he was pulled to face Kiryu instead as the other boy yanked him around by his shoulder. Yuusei blinked his eyes rapidly, not knowing what this all meant, and yearning for an explanation he asked,

"Kiryu, what is the meaning of this? Please tell me..."

"You'll stay here with me, you promised it, right?"

"Yes, yes I did..."

"And you didn't lie."

"No! I'll never lie to you, Kiryu! I'm now with you, no matter what happens! I won't leave you..."

No turning back.

"Right... I trust you."

"Thank you, Kiryu."

"...kiss me."

"W-what?"

"Just... do it..."

Kiryu needed him, he really did, and for now Yuusei was all he had. Their lips touched, shared a pleasant feel of moist warmth, opened and Kiryu's tongue slid between Yuusei's lips into his mouth. He took a sharp breath in as their tongues touched but allowed Kiryu to explore further, tasting Yuusei deeper and more carefully than anyone had ever in his life, Kiryu sucked on Yuusei's tongue and the boy uttered out weak noises. They kissed hard, harder, and Kiryu's other hand found its way under Yuusei's pants. Everything happened so fast, and soon the inevitable happened.

He made love to Kyosuke Kiryu - yes, he fell in love with him. He called it "love". It was a word he rarely used but he was sure this was the nearest thing to the concept: emotionally and physically strong, not clearly explicable but it existed both for Kiryu and him.

And still the memory of his first kiss with Jack Atlas didn't leave his mind.

* * *

...wow... Okay... No other comments about this chapter, other than I was unsure if I should describe the union of Team Satisfaction in more detail (really, I truly love those four together!) but I decided against it. I'm still kind of sad how the team's history was left so vague in the anime (I understand why they did that buuuut-), I would have loved to see more of how they met etc. Uwu''

Oh well. Much drama - such flirting - wow. Everyone loves Yuusei. I always think of him as a character anyone could easily get infatuated with. (Yuusei losing his virginity to Kiryu is one of the most common headcanons in the 5D's fandom - it's very tragic and sad, considering what they went through together.)


End file.
